How To Win A Bet
by OnTheEdgeWithYou94
Summary: GKM prompt. After being caught in compromising positions, Mercedes bets that Santana and Brittany can't go two weeks without sex. Resulting in a frustrated Brittany, who gives up and starts to masturbate in front of Santana. Mutual masturbation.


**Ok so I suck, I know. I haven't updated anything in ages, because I'm a poo. But sometimes writing some smut gets me out of my writers block, so you're welcome. **

**For this GKM prompt:**

**After being caught sexing it up one too many times, their friends bet Brittana that they can't last 2 weeks without sex, and never one to back down from a challenge Santana agrees. Brittany, on the other hand, is frustrated at the lack of sex and doesn't care a lick about this bet. She decides to try and tease Santana until she gives in. Eventually Brittany, trying to get Santana to fuck her, starts masturbating on Santana's bed and Santana can't resist and joins her because masturbating isn't sex and watching each other masturbate is a huge turn on.**

"Ok, seriously you guys, again? Santana, please teach your girl how to lock a damn door." Mercedes chided, covering her eyes as the two cheerios scrambled to make themselves presentable. This was the third time in a week that they'd been caught by one of their friends on school premises in a compromising position.

Santana turned bright red and wiped her mouth subconsciously, still tasting Brittany on her lips. Brittany didn't seem fazed, instead she almost found it amusing. They weren't a secret anymore, so it wasn't like they had anything to hide.

"Well Wheezy, this is the first time I've seen you out of the cafeteria during lunch time. You deserve some kind of medal. Or did they take your tots away again?" Santana teased, nothing less than her usual snarky comments to redeem her embarrassment.

"Actually, I was just coming to find you two because I wanted to discuss some songs for regionals. But I can see you're busy." She rolled her eyes, about to walk away when, just to further the humiliation Rachel Berry and Quinn fucking Fabray appeared behind Mercedes.

"Oh. Hello Mercedes, I didn't know you were here. Quinn and I were just meeting here to discuss our ideas for regionals." Rachel explained with an oblivious sense of ease despite what situation she almost stumbled in upon. Santana found herself thanking God that it wasn't those two that had walked in on them because she would never have heard the end of it.

"Hello Santana, Brittany. What are you two doing here?" Rachel asked, finally noticing their presence. But before either could speak up, Mercedes cut in.

"Take a wild guess." She snorted, shaking her head. Rachel's eyebrows shot up, and Quinn merely chuckled in mild amusement. She'd known the two girls for a long time, and if she knew anything it was that they had the worst sense of control and will power of anyone she'd ever met. So it was no surprise to her that they had been doing it in the middle of their choir room.

"You guys, isn't that like, the third time this week? Can't you just wait?" Quinn spoke, less teasing than Mercedes and less accusatory than Rachel. But still, with a hint of humour in her voice.

"Are you serious? They couldn't go two weeks without sex." Mercedes said, and both Quinn and Rachel stifled their laughter and nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" Santana challenged, never one to back down. A part of her knew that Mercedes was right, and that's what pissed her off the most. As if that's all they were, fuck buddies. Well, she'd prove them wrong.

"Because you're like horny pre teen boys on Viagra with a playboy magazine and some lube." Quinn said, causing all three girls to laugh obnoxiously at the truth of the statement, whilst leaving Santana fuming, and Brittany uncomfortable and confused. She'd ask Santana later what Quinn meant.

Santana, now well riled up, stepped forward intimidatingly and hovered in front of Mercedes who was closest.

"Fine, but if I prove you wrong and we last two weeks, I get lead vocals at Regionals and Britt gets a dance solo." She proposed smugly. Rachel looked at her in outrage, about to protest but was silenced by Mercedes hand in her face.

"Deal." Mercedes said confidently, more than ready to watch the two girls fail miserably and cave within the first two days.

Santana cocked an eyebrow and called out to Brittany who followed her eagerly and silently out of the room, leaving an angry, scandalised Rachel Berry in their wake. It made Santana even more determined to win this challenge, because God help her if she was singing damn background again.

They successfully lasted two days, much to Mercedes disappointment. Who had been watching them closely, as had Quinn and Rachel who were equally determined to see them cave, for completely different reasons. Rachel wanted a solo, of course, and Quinn just found it amusing because she knew Santana Lopez, and she knew she couldn't last a day without some kind of sexual outlet. Brittany on the other hand, was just as bad. As innocent as she seemed to the world, inside she was a sexual beast. It was no wonder they worked so well together.

"San, I don't get it. So what if we lose? We'll just tell them we didn't do anything." Brittany suggested, as if it were a completely viable option. However, Santana was too proud and stubborn to let herself lose so easily. She turned in her seat in the cafeteria to face Brittany.

"Look, it's not about that. I'd rather lose than win like that, because that makes winning fairly way less satisfying. It's just two weeks B, really just twelve more days. We can last. It's not like we're gonna die." Santana shrugged off, biting into a carrot rather aggressively. She'd never admit it, but she was ashamed that after only two days she was aching for release. She and Brittany barely went a day without fucking. It's just always been part of their relationship, and the sex is amazing, duh.

"It's stupid." Brittany pouted petulantly, already making Santana feel guilty.

"It's not ideal, but we're about more than sex, right?" Santana said, raising an eyebrow.

Brittany nodded sadly, before perking up with slight hope.

"We can still make out, can't we?" She asked, to which Santana laughed at her eagerness and assured her that kissing was fine, just nothing further for the next twelve days.

With that thought, Brittany got through the next few days, as did Santana, who made sure not to make out on any soft surfaces, especially beds, couches and well, anywhere really. She was sure there wasn't a surface they hadn't had sex on. The kissing was usually standing, sometimes if Brittany were lucky, there was some momentary horizontal action before Santana pushed her off. Because well, Santana was never the best when it came to self control. Only, Brittany was worse.

"So, how about I come over tonight?" Brittany asked on the sixth day.

Alarm bells immediately went off in Santana's head. They'd spent some afternoons together, but that was all. She knew if they were alone together at night, there'd be no hope in winning this stupid bet. But there was some stupid naïve voice inside of her, telling her to say yes. Begging her, actually.

After a momentary battle of wills, Santana bit her lip and nodded shyly. Everything about their interaction screamed sexual tension, and it had only been getting worse over the passing days. The night before, Brittany had called her and spoke in that low, sexy voice and tried to convince her to have phone sex. But true to her word, Santana fought her desire and refused, again reminding Brittany that it was only a week or so more. Never in her life had a week sounded more like a year.

Brittany knew more than well that on Friday nights Santana's parents worked late shifts at the hospital, and wouldn't be home until after midnight. Santana should have known just by that alone that Brittany was scheming. Her conscience just chose to ignore it.

She heard the familiar knock on her door at about seven o'clock. More nervous than she'd ever been to welcome Brittany into her house, she bolted down the stairs and swung open the door with evidently flushed cheeks. Of course, Brittany looked immaculate and beautiful with her hair out and a light, summery dress on despite the ridiculously cold weather. She wondered if Brittany had read her calendar wrong again. Because she wore the cutest mittens and a ridiculous furry beanie. It was adorable.

"Her babe." Brittany said with a beaming smile and leant forward to give Santana a chaste peck on the lips before entering the house. One thing she loved about Santana's house was that is had central heating. So it didn't take long to get warm.

They instinctively ended up in Santana's room, because it was what they always did. They quickly said hello, and a few seconds later they were humping like bunnies on Santana's bed. So with that tension in the air, a once comfortable situation was suddenly extremely awkward. Brittany sat on the edge of Santana bed, looking at the Latina curiously as she chose to sit on a chair at her desk.

"San.." Brittany whined. "Come here." She pouted, patting the space on the bed next to her.

Santana's body hummed at the thought of being close to Brittany, but also she knew she couldn't trust herself to be on a bed with her right now, especially with how undeniably horny she was. Six days without sex was equivalent to a normal person going six months without sex. Just seeing Brittany on her bed, knowing no one was home got her blood pumping. She hated feeling guilty for wanting her girlfriend.

When she refused to move, Brittany's pout intensified. She furrowed her eyebrows and continued staring at Santana, who sat stiffly and wouldn't dare look up from the floor. Brittany groaned impatiently and stood up, walking over to Santana to where she boldly spun the chair around and swung her legs over either side of the girls hips.

Santana swallowed thickly, paralysed in the position. She was scared to move, her arousal shooting straight between her legs as Brittany straddled her. This so wasn't fair. Santana's fingernails dug into the bottom of the chair as Brittany arched her back and rocked her hips into her.

"Come on baby. This bet is so stupid. I want you so bad." She groaned, nuzzling into Santana's neck, swiping her tongue torturously against the sensitive skin before sucking it teasingly.

Santana sighed shakily and bit her lip so hard it might have drawn blood. She fought the temptation, as maddening as it was and grabbed Brittany's shoulders, pushing her back.

"B, stop." She pleaded, her voice hoarse and her breathing ragged. She'd never wanted the blonde more in her life, and she was sure if she kept teasing her, that her insides would light on fire and she'd spontaneously combust with all this pent up sexual frustration.

"Pleaaaase, Santana. I'm so horny I can't take it anymore." She cried, sounding so adorable and hot at the same time. It was almost impossible to refuse. Santana wanted nothing more than to throw her onto the bed and fuck her senseless. But she couldn't, she wouldn't lose this stupid fucking pointless bet because she was stubborn and way too proud.

Brittany groaned and felt her face flushing at the throbbing pain between her legs. It was so unfair, she was so damn horny and Santana, her girlfriend wouldn't even help her out. Well, if she wouldn't help her, she'd have to help herself.

"I'm so wet." Brittany husked into Santana ear, sending shivers down the Latina's spine. _Tell me about it. _She thought, feeling her arousal practically oozing down her inner thighs. She'd never felt more desire in her entire life, and Brittany wasn't helping.

"Just kiss me, at least." Brittany offered, well, more so demanded as her lips crashed down against Santana's. It was rough, wet and hard. Pure sex and lust, and before Santana could even process it, she was being tugged forward and fell on top of Brittany onto her bed.

Brittany moaned into the kiss, flicking her tongue, sucking Santana's lip like an animal in heat. Santana had never seen her like this before, and fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing she'd ever seen. She bit down on Brittany's lip, ordering some kind of control, but it only turned the blonde on even more, who in turn, grabbed Santana's ass and groped her forcefully.

Santana gasped, her body flushing as Brittany ravished her like it was their first time. She was sure that if this continued, she'd come just from kissing her like this.

"Britt.." Santana protested between kisses, silenced again by Brittany's commanding lips. She knew she wasn't going to get through to her, and she really didn't want to have to get angry.

She felt Brittany's hands detach from her ass, immediately missing the connection, only to watch in awe as Brittany's right hand trailed between her own thighs and pressed into her panty clad core. Santana's eyes bulged from their sockets, and before she could stop it, a moan slipped from the back of her throat, guttural and needy.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked lowly, eyes now black with desire as dark blue, and huge pupils stared up at her.

"It's not sex if I touch myself, right?" Brittany said slyly. Santana actually whimpered, pathetically. But she didn't even care because her genius, amazing, beautiful girlfriend had a good point. She was far beyond horny to even fight the urge any longer.

"I guess not." She responded weakly, too entranced on the sight between Brittany's legs. She watched, awestruck as long, lithe fingers slid between damp, flimsy material and between velvet folds. Brittany gasped unevenly at the touch and her eyes flickered shut.

"How's it feel?" Santana asked, her voice rough and full of undulated lust.

"It'd feel better if it was you." Brittany replied, causing Santana to shudder at the thought, and the pure sex that was her voice. She couldn't deny that it was really fucking turning her on watching her girlfriend touch herself, and if this was going to happen, she was going to make it worth it.

"Yeah? You wish I was touching you, huh? You're so fucking hot when you touch yourself, you can't even go a week without me." Santana rasped, knowing how hot and flustered Brittany got when she talked dirty. As always, it worked, and Brittany moaned helplessly and brushed over her throbbing clit.

"Touch yourself as well." Brittany husked, too far gone in her own arousal to care about how desperate she sounded.

Santana didn't have the strength to deny such an offer. Because this could be seriously hot, and pretty much the closest to sex they could get. It was also exciting, because they'd never done anything like this before and it was really fucking sexy.

"You wanna watch me fuck myself?" Santana teased, lightly pressing her middle finger between her soaked panties, feeling the heat from between her folds. Her hips bucked, her clit was oversensitive, not having been touched for days.

"Yes.." Brittany gasped, about to slide a finger inside herself.

"Take your panties off. I want to see you." Santana demanded, while she did the same, stripping down her bottom half and again, straddling Brittany just giving enough space between their hips so that they weren't touching. Just seeing Brittany's soaked, glistening core brought her closer to release.

"Oh God." Brittany moaned, sliding her fingers through her drenched slit, until her fingers reached her entrance and impatiently slid two fingers inside of herself.

"_Fuck me_." Santana gasped in surprise, rubbing her clit as she watched Brittany's fingers enter herself. It was definitely the hottest sight she'd ever seen. It was so hard not to just reach out her own hand and help her out, so instead she mirrored the action and slid two fingers inside herself as well. It felt so much better than she imagined. She was so wet and ready, the muscles inside clenching around her fingers as they slid in, knuckle deep.

Her eyes flickered open, so that she could watch Brittany. Whose fingers were now pumping in and out at a constant pace. Her hips jolted at the sight.

"That's it baby, fuck yourself nice and hard." Santana moaned, fingering herself faster so that she was in time with Brittany. Slick noises soon evaded the room, as did exhausted pants and occasional moans.

"Add another finger, Britt. Imagine it's my fingers fucking you." Brittany's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the thought, and did as she was told. A third finger easily slid into her weeping hole, sucking her fingers inside greedily as if they were her girlfriend's.

"That it, now faster, baby. I wanna hear how good I make you feel, say my fucking name." Santana ordered, slipping her own third finger inside of herself, thrusting at a furious pace. She curled her fingers and dug into a spot inside of her, so deep that she knew she was close, and the sound of Brittany's ragged, throaty moans were spurring on her impeding orgasm.

Brittany whined at the intense pleasure building in her lower stomach, coiling tightly. "Oh fuck, Santana, I'm so close!" She whimpered, thrusting her fingers savagely, filling the room with wet, thwacking noises.

"Fuck you're so bad. I can hear how wet you are, you slut. Whose slut are you? Say it, Britt. _Now_." Santana tried to state with an edge of authority, but her own pleasure caused it to sound like a helpless plea.

"Your slut, all yours._ Fuck! _Oh God, oh my God... S-San I'm gonna come!" Brittany moaned louder, her entire body stiffening as her orgasm neared. She knew it was going to be intense, but wanted desperately she share the moment.

"Oh fuck, B. Keep going, just watching you fuck yourself is gonna make me come so hard." Santana panted, until all she could hear was the sound of her own heart thumping in her ears, along with Brittany's screams of pleasure as her body shook in pleasure.

"Santana!" She screamed, her hips bucking upon their own accord as her walls convulsed around her fingers. Her orgasm was surprisingly strong, and was lasting much longer than usual. She could feel it throughout her whole body.

"Oh.. God. Britt, I'm coming. Fuck! _Fuck!_" Santana whined in a high pitched scream that sounded nothing like herself. She came undone, hard and violently on top of Brittany, who was still moaning incoherent words as she came.

Santana's body collapsed on top of Brittany's as her orgasm shook her entire core. She bit onto Brittany's shoulder and muffled her own screams as the most intense pleasure took over her body. It seemed to go on and on, until she couldn't take it anymore. They were both panting, sweaty messes as they writhed against each other in pleasure.

"Fucking hell." Santana said when her orgasm finally started to subside, and the aftershocks kept her hips jolting. She rolled onto her back next to Brittany and lay limp and completely spent.

"I can still feel it, San." Brittany whimpered, her hips still rolling upon their own accord.

Santana bit her lip. Brittany wasn't even touching herself and she could evidently see that her orgasm was still going, and just like that she was horny all over again. It didn't seem fair.

"Britt.." Santana pleaded, although unsure of what she was pleading for.

"Oh!" Brittany yelped, as she touched her clit. Santana's eyes widened. "Oh my God, San. I'm gonna come again!" She announced, and in an instant, Santana's fingers were furiously rubbing her own clit, watching her girlfriend do the same.

"Me too. Fuck, Britt. You're insane. But so fucking hot." Santana groaned, and in mere seconds, her clit twitched and another intense orgasm shook her body. She cried out, along with Brittany who came as soon as she heard Santana's release.

"Holy shit." Santana panted, coming down from another intense orgasm.

"I think I ruined your sheets." Brittany said, and Santana noticed a wet patch of Brittany's come pooled into her sheets. She bit her lip, thinking mischievously that she wasn't going to be washing them for a while.

"Mmm" Brittany grumbled, gaining Santana's attention, who looked over to see the blonde with her own fingers in her mouth, tasting herself.

"Holy fuck, B. Come here." She groaned, pulling the girl on top of her and crashing their mouths together so that she could taste her, and God was it satisfying. Her tongue was sweet with her own juices and Santana lapped up every bit she could find.

"Only you'd be smart enough to find a way around this stupid bet." Santana smirked cuddling Brittany closer to her, tugging a sheet over their exposed bottom halves.

Brittany chuckled mischievously and shrugged. "I try." She joked.

Santana rolled her eyes and playfully nipped at Brittany's lip, and they continued to kiss each other until they were completely exhausted and drifted off to sleep in a close, warm embrace.


End file.
